


The Kiss Cam

by Janie_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Ficlet, Gen, I know nothing about sports, I love a good crack fic, M/M, Quidditch, tumblr asked and i answered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: "Why are Kiss Cams at professional Quidditch matches not a popular HP fanfic trope yet????"





	The Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or even the idea for this story, I just thought it would be cute. Enjoy!

“Ladies and gentlemen! Witches, Wizards, and even Filch!” Lee Jordan shouted into the loudspeaker. “Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year!” The crowd roared, cheers echoing off the walls of the stadium and filling the crisp fall air. Over the noise Professor Mcgonagall could just be heard scolding, “Off to a delicate start, Mr. Jordan.” He ignored her. “This year,” he cleared his throat to speak above the noise, “this year we have a new addition to the game!” 

Muttering filled the stadium as Lee paused for dramatic effect. Shouts of “Tell us!” began to travel up to the announcer’s stand. “Well, we are introducing a Muggle technology called a Kiss Cam! Throughout the game a camera will be drawn to those with the most--chemistry,” Lee wiggled his eyebrows at the tartan-clad professor whose lips twitched as she fought to hide a grin, “and a projection will be shown on the screen to my left. If the camera is on you, then you must kiss.” Mcgonagall cleared her throat in disapproval. “It is strongly suggested you kiss.” “Mr. Jordan.” He groaned, “All right, all right! You don’t have to do it unless you want to and not because you feel pressured. Butyou’dbeaboringgitnotto.” The last part was rushed out so fast only part of the crowd caught it. Mcgonagall let it slide. Lee continued on with the opening announcements, letting the already informed crowd know that the first match of the season was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, their respective houses fighting to be the loudest section. And then they were off! 

It wasn’t long into the game that the cameras came on, floating around the stadium, flitting up and down unaccompanied by a photographer, obviously enchanted to do their task. They had just witnessed two fifth year Hufflepuffs snog for longer than strictly necessary when one camera did something rather odd. It shied away from the crowd and turned towards the pitch. In fact, it seemed to be chasing the snitch, or possibly chasing those trying to catch it. “Would you look at that!” Lee Jordan remarked. “Our Kiss Cam seems to have locked on to none other than The Boy Who Lived and his long time rival Draco Malfoy!” The crowd cheered a little too hard. At just that moment Malfoy lost his balance and swerved into Potter, sending them both tumbling a few feet down to the ground as the snitch flew back up into the clouds. The camera was close behind. It screeched to a halt in front of the two boys who were picking themselves up off the grass, brushing off bits of turf from their robes. 

“What the bloody hell is that?” Malfoy snapped. 

“Kiss Cam,” Harry said with a shrug, not seeming to care that the interaction was being broadcast to the whole school. 

The blond boy sneered. “I know that, Potter. I meant, why is it here? Watching us?” 

“Prolly wants us to kiss, I reckon.” The crowd screamed in response. 

“What’s this?” Lee exclaimed. “The Kiss Cam just isn’t letting up!” The camera in question was now making itself known by nudging up against Draco, trying to push him towards his rival. When other pairs had shown no interest in kissing it had simply flown off in search of greener pastures, but this was insistent. It refused to leave the two alone. Draco was now swatting at it like it was an overgrown fly. “Ease off the equipment, Malfoy!” Lee shouted. “Just give it what it wants.” The crowd cheered again. “Eh? Is that what you want Hogwarts?” A little louder this time. “To see Malfoy and Potter have a go?” The cheers were deafening and the Slytherin in question had gone bright red. Even the other players had paused in what they were doing to watch what would happen. “Come on, fellas! Let’s give the people what they want! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” The crowd started to chant with him. Not even Professor Mcgonagall could quiet them, though her attempts, in hindsight, were more than a little half-hearted. 

“ALL RIGHT!” Malfoy screamed. “All right.” The crowd stopped. It was suddenly so quiet you could hear a pin drop as the crowd waited with bated breath. Harry lifted his eyebrow. “Yeah?” he asked quietly. The other boy nodded. “Yeah.” Suddenly nervous, Harry pushed his hair back. A glimpse of his scar peeking out from underneath his fringe before he quickly leaned forward. Draco met him in the middle and as their lips touched the stadium erupted into cheers of “About time!” and “Finally!” 

“There you have it! You saw it here first! The two biggest rivals of the school literally kissed and made up!” Lee was so amped up his voice had started to break. “You, me, and the camera wanted it, and I think they did too!” Down on the field Harry had started to giggle while Draco just looked starstruck. As the camera panned away it just barely caught him say to his kissing cohort, voice strung out and misty, “My father will hear about this.”


End file.
